For the generation of X-ray radiation, rotating anode disks are provided. During the X-ray generation, heat is generated by the electrons impinging on the anode disk's surface for generating the X-ray radiation. Even in case of cooling arrangements for getting rid of the generated heat, the anode disk becomes very hot, for example in an X-ray tube used for a CT imaging system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,751 B2 describes an anode disk with a chamber between the anode disk and the mounting counterpart filled with a heat transferring material. The material is deformable to follow deformations of the surfaces caused by the generated heat. When the anode disk heats up, thermal expansion occurs, which affects the mechanical mount of the anode disk to a rotating shaft. It has been shown that thermal expansion results in parts of the anode disk may experience deformation in radial direction due to the thermal gradients and different expansion coefficient of the used materials. In case of an anode disk mounted to the rotating shaft by a clamping force caused by a nut, an off-centre positioning of the anode disk may occur during operation. However, this results in an imbalance, and together with the rotation velocity, this may cause unwanted vibration and noise. Since an increasing demand for higher output of X-ray generation exists, thermal expansion related issues of the mounting of the anode disk also increase.